Teen Titans The Prize Loses Everything
by alexthehunted
Summary: First Fanfic  after toyko Blackfire wants revenge for what starfire did to her and she has been busy and when she come starfire has some dark times ahead. Rob/Star can get a bit dark god what does say about me huh.
1. The Offer

This is my first fanfic and I'm doing it about one of my favourite cartoons so let's see how it goes also tell about any mistakes thanks.

In the dark void of space a tired looking Gordanian cruiser drifted slowly trying to get back without their prize. In the dark corridors very little light bleeding though the doorways to the bridge as Trogaar sat slumped on his captain with his hand on his head looking very depressed and fed up.

"How far are we from the citadel" he groaned

"Sir we are still two light years away" replied the Gordanian

"Fine set the most emergency power to the engine but keep enough for the basic life support" Trogaar ordered as he started to leave the bridge.

"Captain there's another cruiser is approaching they asking to dock" the Gordanian said with surprise

"Sure fine let them whatever happens it can't be worse than what's happening now" Trogaar replied sounding like he doesn't care.

The tired Gordanian captain staggered to the small light flickering airlock as it struggled to open to darkness.

"Well this ship has seen better days" said a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you" Trogaar reopened

"I'll tell you after you hear my proposition but I could be your best friend ," the figure in the shadows replied

Trogaar could tell that the figure in the shadows wasn't a Gordanian it was small and slim like he's seen this shape before but with how things were it couldn't get much worse.

"Fine what is it" he answered

The figure started to move around the airlock slowly very casually

"Well you can't get back to citadel in this dump and if the ever got back you don't have the prize you were supposed to get" the figure explained

"Get to the point" Trogaar interrupted angrily

"ok so I let's say persuaded a great many Gordanian to join me to fine you and I got that because of my persuasion and we go to earth and force them to give her to you and also make sure she doesn't escape like last time so you get a new ship a new army and your prize" the figure stop in the middle of the air lock and look at Trogaar who looked confused.

"So your here to help me but what do you get out of this" Trogaar asked.

The figure started to move into the light.

"Simple I get to see her loss everything like see made me" the figure moved into the light revelling a grinning a tall black haired girl it was a Tamaranean it was Blackfire. Her black clothes had some small tears and scratches across the metal plating across her arms and legs.

Trogaar stared at her for a moment thinking it sounds too good to be true but she was a Tamaranean why would she want a Gordanian the race who attacked her home planet there was more to what she was letting him know about however it's not like he had anything to lose.

"ok you got a deal so what's the plan".


	2. This shouldn't be hard

I made some mistakes in my first character and I don't know how so advise please and tell any more mistakes anyway back to the story.

"So what do I have to do in a human relationship" Starfire was sitting in Raven's room as she was meditating Raven's room was dark even with the lights on most of the colours were either black or a really dark blue.

Raven opened one of her eyes "I'm not the best person to ask about that Starfire but you don't really have to do much it's just an extension of a friendship your more trusting of each other and you spend more time together more willing to do more for each other,".

Starfire stared at Raven "for not being the best person to ask you do know a lot about it" Raven had a look of nervousness on her when Starfire said that.

"Well there is something else and actually no you can find out yourself" Raven added hesitantly

"What" Starfire queried

"No, No I really don't have the right to say" Raven was getting even more nervous

"Ok then but what about you and beast boy I've seen you hug him a few time's," Starfire giggled

Raven was now very nervous and was no longer meditating "what no were just friends anyway you know how annoying I find him and"

"Starfire are you in there" Raven was interrupted by a knot on the door and Robin calling for Starfire Raven breathed out heavily.

"Yes Robin" Starfire answered as she when to exit the room "Thanks for chat Raven I'll try and find out what that other thing is" Raven was still looking nervous "Hum ok you go do that" Raven replied as Starfire exited the her room when the door slide shut Raven tried to return to her mediation however she suddenly had a lot on her mind.

"Starfire" Robin greeted starfire she left Raven's room he was leaning on the wall to the left of the doorway he looked at starfire who was pushing her hair away from her eyes as it usually does.

Robin had a small grin across his face as he looked at her "star I'm not really got anything important going on at the moment so hums do you want to do anything?" Robin started to blush as he asked her what should have been a simple question but Robin knew he wasn't very good at this.

"I've taken on Slade and saved this city and even the world countless time but talk to a girl you love from another planet come on man this should be easy" Robin suddenly realised that he wasn't saying anything and Starfire was staring at him with one eyebrow raised but she had a smile across her face even though she looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean" she answered

Robin started rubbing the back of his head "well I want to err spend some time with you and err I think we should do something that you want to do" Robin cheeks were nearly burning red.

Starfire was also blushing however not as much as robin was Starfire felt like she was back in japan when they were atop Tokyo tower however know it was Robin asking the question nervously she had waited for so long for Robin to finely tell her what she felt about him soon after they first meet.

"Robin are you all right" Starfire asked

"Yes fine why do I look all right I mean is there I should know about I mean oh god" Starfire grabbed robins hand with both of her hands.

"Slow down Robin its ok you don't have do anything I'm just happy for us to be together" Starfire said softly looking into robins eyes.

Robin stop blushing "you know what your right I'm getting too nervous It's just I've put looking after the city a head of you and the other's so many times maybe to many time that I've never done anything like this before but I'm ready to start" Robin looked back into Starfire eyes and he could see the affection she had for him.

"You know it's really hard to meditate with you two love birds taking just outside my room" Raven interrupted the two who were still outside her room.

Robin smirked and Starfire giggled "sorry Raven right Robin you know what I want to do let's just watch a film" Starfire was still giggling However suddenly she was interrupted by the alarm sounding

"sorry star hold that thought something's up" the two rushed to the main room as Raven walked of her room signing "never get some quiet time".

Thank to anyone who reads this more to come I'm just seeing how things go.


	3. The Signal

So chapter three this will explain what's going to happen

I'd like some feedback tell me what can change thanks

Cyborg was already in the living room when the alarms went off he was immediately looking at the main console when the other arrived Starfire and Robin were first followed by Raven.

"What have we got Cyborg?" Robin asked as he approached Cyborg.

"Well its several hundred thousand miles state up" Cyborg replied pointing up to the sky

"Dude what do you mean" Beastboy said stumbling into the room

"Well it look like were getting some kind of distress signal from space from what I've got an engine malfunction caused an explosion in the main reactor which caused multiple hull breaches" Cyborg explained.

"So we have aliens?" Beastboy shouted

"Yes" Cyborg answered

"From space" Beastboy replied

"Yes" Cyborg answered again

"So we have space aliens from space asking us for help on their spaceship"

"Yes" Cyborg shouted

"Dude why does it sound normal" Beastboy said with one hand on the back of his head

"Well Beastboy half of us aren't human and when have we ever had a normal day" Robin said sarcastically.

Robin left the console and begin walking to main door "well can't ignore a call for so were going"

"Great were going on a space adventure again" Beast said ecstatically

"Sorry Beastboy you're not going we need you and Raven to stay back here just in case something comes up" Robin retorted.

"What" Raven shouted to Robin Surprise.

"Err Raven I need to take Cyborg so he can help fix there engine and well to fly the T-ship and I need you to make Beastboy doesn't sell, or move or burn the tower to the ground when were gone and you two can make a good team" Robin replied winking and the end which cause Raven to blush with embarrassment.

"Raven what's the matter do you not want to be with me?" Beastboy asked

Raven started blushing again "Oh no, no not like I just wanted to go into space again" Raven replied nervously.

"Ok" Beastboy replied with suspicion but soon realised that everyone accepted them had left the room.

Cyborg, Starfire and robin were in the docks Cyborg was tinkering with the T-ship "this time she's coming back in one piece" he muttered to himself.

"Robin I don't like this" Starfire said while approaching Robin

"I know what you're thinking why a space ship would send a distress just signal to us I know but real or not we can't just ignore it if we do and it's real a lot of people could get hurt or even kill and if it's fake we'll get out of it we always do it's what were good at" Robin said with reinsurance.

"but if it a trap I'm just worried about you and the other and…" starfire was interrupted by Robin

"Starfire if you're worried its ok it's not like I haven't been sometime but if you don't want to go…" Robin was then interrupted by Starfire

"No it's all right it's just now were together I've started worrying about you even more is this normal" Starfire asked looking to the ground.

"of course its normal star look you have got nothing to worry about" Starfire looked at robin and smiled she could see that Robin would look after her no matter what.

"Ok she ready to go" Cyborg shouted as he closed the hatch just then Beastboy and Raven enter the dock Raven was reading another one of her book in one hand.

"Cyborg where do you keep on getting the stuff to make the ship?" Beastboy had this question on his mind for a while never really understanding how we got all this stuff.

"Best ask Robin he tells me a cross friend" Cyborg answered claiming into his cockpit followed by starfire floating into her seat.

Beastboy strolled up to robin as he was claiming up to his seat "Robin who…?"

"Friend" robin quickly interrupted Beastboy

"Ok guy the sooner we get there the sooner we can deal with what there and the less chance something does come up when only Raven and Beastboy are hear" Robin explained.

Cyborg started flicking switches in his cockpit before resting his hands on both controllers then the cockpit hatches closed "you two both been to the toilet because once we start I'm not stopping" Cyborg was trying to be funny as the dock bay door started to open as the T-ship was been lifted up.

"Main engines ready lets go" large plumes of smock started venting from vents then suddenly the rockets roared into life as the T-ship started to lift off leaving two line of smoke behind also leaving Raven and Beastboy as well. Beastboy still looking up but Raven was still reading her book

"So now what?" Beastboy asked

I know thing have been a little slow but thing will get going in the next chapter thanks for any feed back.


	4. The Landing

Chapter 4 you know I've never written a story before so why do I start with a fan fic? I have no idea but that's enough let's get back. Sorry about the wait

"Should be able to see the ship about now" Cyborg alerted the other over the radio. The T-ship had been flying for several hours "look of the size of it" Starfire said with astonishment

"Yeah she big and she also looks like she's been through hell" Cyborg replied pointing the multiple tear around the hull, massive paint chips and dents across the ship.

"Can you find us a good place to land Cyborg" Robin asked Cyborg who was busy gazing at mangled wreck of a ship in front of him

"Sure there a docking station two clicks for here but really I could park in any of the tear on this wreak" Cyborg replied.

A few minutes pasted and T-ship cruised past the massive ship looking like a small speck of dust compared to it

Cyborg swung the ship around and gently landed it in the bay. There was very little light in the bay only a couple of lights were on and one of them was flickering and the room seemed to get darker when the bay door closed.

"Cyborg do we need to put on anything before we get out I mean is it ok to breathe when we get out" Robin aske over the radio

"No by the looks of things it should be fine outside" Cyborg answered as pressed a few buttons to open his cockpit as the other were doing the same.

By the time Robin and Cyborg claimed down starfire was already looking around with the look of confusion on her face. "is there anything the matter Star" Cyborg asked.

"No I don't know what's it called where think you've done something before" she replied not looking back at him as she floated around the large bay "déjà vu" Cyborg answer "yeah well I don't know but I feel like I've been here before I don't like it here" Starfire said coming back to the ground.

"you know I don't like well were is everyone this is a massive ship and this bay is huge and there's no one here" Robin queried looking at the at entrance doors.

"I know what you mean Robin I keep on getting small blips on my radar" Cyborg said looking at his wrist screen "but from the looks of the scans the bridge is shouldn't be far from here"

"yeah the sooner we get there the sooner we can find out what's going on" robin said while walking up to the doors as they struggled to open.

As the three walk through the hall way cyborgs scanner keep on blipping ever know and then saying there was a life sign but it would vanish just as quickie as it came. As they walked they saw panels missing or hanging by the wires with the lights flickering with silence only interrupted with the occasional question or examination most of the time coming from starfire.

"were hear" cyborg said looking at his wrist scanner as the door struggled open "were at the bridge"


	5. The Overload

"Chapter 5 I was unhappy that Teen titans ended before Starfire got her series so this was my idea for that series also what the hell has DC done to starfire in the new 52"

The three stood in the dimly lit bridge of the wreaked spaceship "I don't get it" Cyborg said to break the silence.

"What?" Robin said puzzled "what I don't get is we got a distress today and it said that the engine blow but this looks like it had more than just an engine explode it looks like it's been in some kind of battle there is not a single part of the ship that's not damaged so something big happen to it" Cyborg explained.

"I know what you mean well if we get into the ships computer we should find out" Robin replied walking over to the console with cyborg following but starfire was still nervously looking around the room.

"Can you access the ship log Cyborg can you find out what happen?" Cyborg was pulling a panel from underneath the console and then removing a cube plug from his chest and placing it into the hard drive. After he did that he reconnected some of the loss cables causing the screen to flicker on and off "should start to get something on the screen" Cyborg said still head deep in the cables.

"I'm getting something but..." Robin was interrupted when the light and other computer screen started violently flashing on and off and a sudden electrical charge shoot up the plug cable on cyborgs chest the jolt flung him across the room smashing his head. Knocking him out

"Cyborg" starfire yelled running towards him Robin yanked the plug out of the circuit cyborgs eye was shut and his body's bionic parts had stopped glowing.

"Cyborg, Cyborg come on wake up" robin was looking cyborg but all of a sudden Cyborg immediately woke and bolted up right "that was weird"

"Cyborg?" starfire was really confused "Cyborg you just got shocked by an overload slammed against a wall and shut down and your just acting like nothing happened are you ok?" starfire sounded very confused and nervous "I know and I feel fine that shock really boosted me up".

Cyborg suddenly jumped up and quickly bolted to the console banged on the screen and all the light in the room flash on and the console screen flickered into life "problem solve".

Robin was looking at Cyborg with suspicion "Do you find out what happen here huh?" Cyborg was sounding more energetic and his movement was more rapid

Robin and starfire walked hesitantly to Cyborg leaning on the console "Ok so want happen here" Robin said "Ok well the ship logs say that it was on a devilry to a space station when it ran into problems when it was approaching earth as a result the cargo was lost" Cyborg was reading and saying the ship's log that Starfire and Robin didn't have time to read it and could just make out what he was saying.

"CYBORG SLOW DOWN!" Starfire shouted catching Robin and Cyborg off guard "please Cyborg we can just understand what you're saying I'm getting worried please just…" Starfire was suddenly interrupted by Cyborg who's arm shoot up into the air and he stared at his wrist "Oh look at that I've got a life sign and it's a strong one Robin you can look at the log" Cyborg had just finished talking before he was bolted out of the room leave Starfire and Robin stunned.

"Ok this is scary" Robin spook to break the stunned silence in the room "I don't know what to say he says he's fine but that jolt made him anything but fine" Robin turned to Starfire who also turn and faced him Robin could see the worry in her eyes.

"look Starfire I'm going to stay and look at the ship log and I don't like this but please go and make Cyborg doesn't hurt himself" Robin took Starfire's hand and they looked into each other eyes and shared a small smile "I'll go but please be careful I just keep on thinking I been here before" Starfire still sounded nervous but she was still smiling.

"I'll stay in touch you make sure Cyborg doesn't blow up this ship" Robin said when Starfire let go of his hand and slowly walked out of the barge. When Starfire left for the room Robin turn and begin to read the ship log leaving him alone in the dark, wreaked barge.


End file.
